1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system, a storage panel, and a storage wall. Specifically, for example, the present invention relates to a storage system suitably used for a screen including a panel with an audio-output function and a display function, a storage panel with such a storage system, and a wall with such a storage panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, screen speakers have been used. The screen speaker may serve as a partition or screen for partitioning and blinding a room or the like in addition to serving as a speaker. In the screen speaker disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-67538 entitled “Audio Output Device and Room” and previously filed by the present inventors, a frame structure with a replaceable plate member is used for improving a sound-transmission efficiency. In addition, for improving sound-transmission efficiency, the screen speaker is provided with a rotational shaft to automatically rotate the screen speaker. These screen speakers are provided with displays, mirrors, and others and designed to realize the functions thereof in addition to a speaker function. Furthermore, a combination of two or more of these screen speakers can be used as screens or walls that constitute a room.
Referring to FIG. 1, the schematic configuration of the screen speaker disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-67538 will be described. As shown in FIG. 1, a screen speaker 201 includes panel-shaped diaphragms 202A to 202C which are vertically aligned. Each diaphragm has three vibrators 203A to 203C attached thereon. In addition, wheels 211A and 211B are mounted at the upper end of the screen speaker 201, so that the screen speaker 201 can be horizontally moved by allowing the wheels 211A and 211B to slide along a rail 221 formed on the ceiling 220. Since the screen speaker 201 is formed as described above, the screen speaker 201 can move along the rail 221. Thus, various room layouts can be designed.